<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepover by Descarada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459137">Sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descarada/pseuds/Descarada'>Descarada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, References to The Road to El Dorado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descarada/pseuds/Descarada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an extremely fluffy modern AU with a New Year’s Eve Kiss.</p><p>Jaskier begs his sister Essi to come sleepover for old times sake. She can’t, but she suggests her roommate Geralt. </p><p>Jaskier refuses. There's no way Geralt would want that. But what if...?</p><p>——-</p><p>Jaskier lifted his chin to peer through the small window on the door. He saw a gleam of white hair.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted to himself as he pulled himself from the sofa and grabbed his crutches. “Essi you didn’t. Fuck you. Fuck me. Fuck my life.”</p><p>He made up a speech on the spot. He rehearsed it in his head as he inched towards the door: Essi was full of shit. He was fine. He wasn’t afraid. He definitely didn’t watch cartoons made for children. Geralt could take his criminally perfect ass back home.</p><p>Essi was right of course. He had a massive crush on her gorgeous, laconic roommate. That’s what made all of this so bad.</p><p>If he let Geralt in, he would babble on and on in the universal sign for horny pansexual distress until the man figured it out. Jaskier could not have that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jaskier, a few days before New Years Eve</strong>
</p><p>“No!” shrieked Jaskier into the phone. “Do NOT say a THING to him, Essi Daven.”</p><p>“Ooooo, oh no, you last named me,” said Essi in mock fear. “I’m in trouble now.”</p><p>Jaskier was sitting on his brilliant green tufted sofa, in front of his expansive television. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wall. He imagined he was throwing at his smug little sister’s smug face.</p><p>His sister wasn’t there, however. So the pillow hit the wall and fell impotently. The force of his throw jostled his injured ankle. He muffled a squeak before continuing his tirade.</p><p>“I only said,” he reiterated slowly, “if you really loved me, you would come and wait on me hand and foot. A good sister would do it.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s like that,” Essi said.</p><p>“Yes! It is! My ankle hurts and the house is empty, which you know I hate. And it’s after Christmas and before New Year, otherwise known as the taint of the holiday season—“</p><p>“Ew I hate it when you call it that-“</p><p>“—and this time of year always makes me emo.”</p><p>“I know it does.”</p><p>“So we should have a sleepover. Eat Rice Krispie treats and watch The Road to El Dorado like when we were kids. Oh, and make a pillow fort.”</p><p>“Ugh you’re really suffering from nostalgia aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes?! So help me!”</p><p>“I would Jas! But I promised Priscilla I’d go out of town with her. I can’t just abandon our plans. She already paid for the hotel. I’ll be back for New Years.”</p><p>Jaskier made a petulant noise at the back of his throat. Essi continued, determination in her voice.</p><p>“Like I said, <em>Geralt</em> could come over and baby you! He’s in his room, let me check.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Jaskier was shouting now.</p><p>“I’m kidding!” Essi’s evil cackle issued through the phone and Jaskier slumped back on the sofa in relief.</p><p>“Thank god.”</p><p>“I should though,” Essi said. “I know you like him. And I know you hate sleeping alone in an empty house. He could protect you.”</p><p>Jaskier couldn’t see Essi wiggling her eyebrows, but he could feel it. He huffed.</p><p>“I do not need protecting. And men don’t admit those kinds of things to each other. So don’t embarrass me.”</p><p>“Fine,” said Essi. “But your eyeballs pop out of their sockets every time you see him.”</p><p>“Ew.”</p><p>“So even though I won’t invite him, I should.”</p><p>“Essi,” said Jaskier. He tried for his best stern voice. “That man does not want to watch a cartoon or make Rice Krispie treats with me.”</p><p>“Why not?” she asked.</p><p>“Have you seen him?” asked Jaskier. “Simple carbs have not passed his lips since the Stone Age. Also, he’s a grown up.”</p><p>“You’re a grown up too,” insisted Essi.</p><p>“Only technically!” said Jaskier. “Fuck! I’m a struggling musician. He has a grown up job. And he doesn't ramble or run his mouth. He grunts and nods like a real man.”</p><p>“Don’t judge a book by its cover,” said Essi in a sing song, teasing tone. “He might surprise you.”</p><p>“Promise me you won’t say anything to him,” pleaded Jaskier.</p><p>“Fine. I promise.”</p><p>Jaskier hung up and heaved a sigh in relief.</p><p>He dropped his phone onto the couch and looked down at his buttercup pajamas, which he had put on in anticipation of Essi agreeing to the sleepover.</p><p>They seemed a little too festive for a night alone, but he couldn’t be assed to change out of them now.</p><p>One hour later, he was still wearing them when the doorbell rang. Jaskier lifted his chin to peer through the small window on the door. He saw a gleam of white hair.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted to himself as he pulled himself from the sofa and grabbed his crutches. “Essi you didn’t. Fuck you. Fuck me. Fuck my life.”</p><p>He made up a speech on the spot. He rehearsed it in his head as he inched towards the door: Essi was full of shit. He was fine. He wasn’t afraid. He definitely didn’t watch cartoons made for children. Geralt could take his criminally perfect ass back home.</p><p>Essi was right of course. He had a massive crush on her gorgeous, laconic roommate. That’s what made all of this so bad.</p><p>If he let Geralt in, he would babble on and on in the universal sign for horny pansexual distress until the man figured it out. Jaskier could not have that.</p><p>Geralt was way out of Jaskier’s league. And there was almost no one out of Jaskier’s league. By his own estimation, that league had a population of one, and he was standing on the front porch.</p><p>Jaskier pulled open the door and Geralt looked up, meeting his eyes. Jaskier sucked in a conspicuous breath.</p><p><em>Great. Smooth, Jaskier.</em> He thought.</p><p>“Hi,” rumbled Geralt.</p><p>His voice was so pleasant and gravely and his face so stupidly fucking handsome that it momentarily stunned Jaskier.</p><p>He also sounded endearingly uncertain, even though he had only said one solitary word. Jaskier couldn’t help breaking into a grin.</p><p>Geralt’s eyes softened and crinkled. It sent a warm thrum of satisfaction through Jaskier. Even the <em>almost</em> smiles from Geralt made him giddy. Even if the man turned and went back home right now, Jaskier’s day had been significantly improved upon.</p><p>“Hi,” said Jaskier. He swallowed audibly.</p><p>Geralt looked down at his ankle. “You hurt yourself.”</p><p>“Ohhhhhh,” said Jaskier. He clenched his hands on his crutch handles. “Essi.”</p><p>“Essi hurt your ankle?”</p><p>“No, no,” said Jaskier. “I hurt my ankle during a daring rescue. I saved several schoolchildren from being hit by a bus.”</p><p>Geralt’s eyebrows shot up his forehead. There was an awkward pause and Jaskier added, “or, possibly, I slipped outside when it was raining.”</p><p>“Oh, ouch,” said Geralt sympathetically.</p><p>The setting sun lit up his white hair like a halo. His shoulders were broad and round under an open blue plaid shirt. Under that was a white tee pulled tight over his prominent pecs. His snug jeans had a few worn holes in the knees. He had on a pair of black shitkicker boots. He looked both sexy and snuggly. Because of course he did.</p><p>Jaskier smiled tightly and desperately wished he had changed out of his pajamas. Buttercups weren’t the image he would have chosen to project, especially with how effortlessly gorgeous Geralt looked.</p><p>“It’s not a big deal. It is barely a sprain. She’s just...worried. You know. Sisters.” Jaskier said weakly.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Geralt. He scratched his head and reconsidered. “Well, no.”</p><p>“You don’t have sisters?"</p><p>“I have brothers.” He shifted and ran his fingers nervously along the strap of a bag slung over his shoulder.</p><p>“Ah,” said Jaskier. He realized he was making it weird. Geralt was probably waiting to be invited in. Jaskier drew in a breath and almost launched into his whole speech about not needing any help. Almost.</p><p>But the words didn’t come.</p><p>He wobbled to the side instead.</p><p>“Come on in,” he said, and he threw out his arm as though to present his home. It was dorky. He knew it was dorky.</p><p>Geralt nodded and dipped his head as he entered the house.</p><p>“You can put your bag there,” said Jaskier. He gestured to a cushion, and then hobbled over and lowered himself down onto the sofa.</p><p>“Here, let me get that,” said Geralt. He hustled to drop his bag and to gently help Jaskier put his leg up on the footrest. Geralt’s hands were sturdy and his movements sure.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that,” said Jaskier. “You don’t have to be here.”</p><p>Geralt was still bent over Jaskier’s ankle and he looked up sharply. “You...don’t want me to be here? I thought...”</p><p>“I do!” insisted Jaskier, panic spreading in his stomach. “I do. Don’t go. I mean, I just didn’t want to bother you. I’m sure you have better things to do with your Saturday. Like you know, going to the gym, which you clearly do...” he was babbling now, and his hands were making wide loops in the air in front of him...”or working at your professional job, or going on dates with the many men who are doubtlessly clambering—“</p><p>Geralt straightened up and tilted his head as Jaskier spoke. But Jaskier couldn’t stop.</p><p>“—just for a chance to touch—“</p><p>Mercifully Geralt cut him off firmly. “Jaskier.”</p><p>Jaskier closed his mouth, abruptly putting a stop to his rambling. There was a moment of silence. Geralt was waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Yes?” Jaskier said.</p><p>Geralt continued, but gentler this time. “Do you want me here, or not?” His voice was lighter, but a question was a question.</p><p>Jaskier nervously twiddled his thumbs against his thighs.</p><p>“I do,” said Jaskier.</p><p>A smile ghosted over Geralt’s lips. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good,” he said.</p><p>“But it isn’t just about what I want,” said Jaskier. “And I hope my sister didn’t guilt you into it.”</p><p>Geralt planted his hands in his hips. “Do you always do this?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Talk this much? To avoid saying anything?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Jaskier with a definitive nod.</p><p>“Ok, good,” said Geralt. “Then I won’t take it personally.”</p><p>Geralt sat down on the other side of the sofa. Jaskier had never actually been alone with Geralt. He was Essi’s roommate, so he had seen him plenty. He’d even technically been drinking with him. But it was always in a group.</p><p>The realization that only the length of a couch cushion separated them and that they had total privacy ran a thrill up Jaskier’s spine. He squirmed without thinking. Geralt didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“I’m pretty good with injuries,” said Geralt. "If you tell me where the freezer is I’ll get you some ice for it.”</p><p>True to his words, Geralt fetched Jaskier some ice. He also brought him a glass of water and some meds. Jaskier was overwhelmed with gratitude, but he didn’t quite know how to express it in a smooth way. He just kept bobbing his head and saying thank you and trying not to stare too openly every time Geralt walked away.</p><p>Geralt finally sat back down with a grunt and his knees fell open as he relaxed. Jaskier made a heroic effort to keep his eyes trained on his face.</p><p>When his gaze began to slide down Geralt’s neck, which looked smooth and kissable and probably smelled like something incredibly sexy, he yanked his attention away.</p><p>“Should we watch a movie?” asked Geralt. He reached across the couch and picked up something Jaskier hadn’t realized was strewn on the cushion. It was The Road to El Dorado.</p><p>“Oh, not that,” stammered Jaskier. “That’s Essi’s. You know she must have left it here. She still watches cartoons. Silly, I know. Poor girl. Arrested development is what it is. She’s twenty! And in college!! I bet I have something better around here to watch, like, um, maybe some....”</p><p>Geralt looked at him with careful neutrality and didn’t say a word to help him. Jaskier tried to think of a manly movie and his mind went blank. It blinked right off.</p><p>“Ram...bo??” Jaskier finished doubtfully.</p><p>Geralt smothered a smile and looked at his own fingers as they tapped the side of the DVD cover. “So,” he looked back up, catching Jaskier’s eye. “You tell me I don’t have to be here, then you insult my taste in movies?”</p><p>Jaskier’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Jaskier, I brought this movie. It slid out of my bag.”</p><p>He nodded at his bag, which sure enough, sat open right next to where the DVD had lain.</p><p>“Ohhhh,” said Jaskier. “Oh no. See, I just assumed Essi told you I wanted to watch it.” He worried his lower lip with his teeth.</p><p>“No,” said Geralt. “She didn’t.”</p><p>“Because I lied,” said Jaskier. “I do want to watch it. I just assumed you’d be more mature than me. You're a professor after all.”</p><p>“Oh god no,” said Geralt. He held up the movie. “I like the horse.”</p><p>Jaskier grinned. “I like the bit with the lute.”</p><p>“Then it’s decided,” said Geralt.</p><p>Jaskier nodded happily.</p><p>“But first, snacks,” said Geralt. “I saw some boxes of Rice Krispies on the counter. If you have marshmallows, I can make a mean batch of treats.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“That’s what they’re there for I assume.”</p><p>“Yes. Yes please.”</p><p>Jaskier moved to pull himself up, but Geralt insisted that he stay and relax. He disappeared into the kitchen.</p><p>Jaskier let his head fall back on the sofa and he gazed at the ceiling listening to Geralt. Geralt was in his home, filling it with humming, the clatter of bowls, and the smell of melted marshmallows. It felt. Right.</p><p>Soon Geralt reappeared with a plate.</p><p>“They’re still hot,” he said. He put them on a TV tray to the side. “And they’re crooked. And lumpy looking. But they’ll taste good.”</p><p>“Thank you,” said Jaskier. He fluttered his eyes ever so slightly to see if he could get a reaction. Geralt’s eyes twinkled.</p><p>“Mind if I change to my pajamas?” Geralt reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of white pjs with horses in them. “I’ll be better able to protect you if I’m comfortable.”</p><p>Jaskier’s jaw dropped. “Wait. You’re staying?” he asked. “Wait, protect me? She DID tell you!” He yelped.</p><p>Geralt unfurled the pajamas and looked at him quizzically.</p><p>“Who told me what?”</p><p>“Oh, no need to put on an act. I know she did.”</p><p>Geralt dropped his hands into his lap and blinked. A shit eating grin slowly spread on his face. “You don’t remember.”</p><p>“What?” asked Jaskier. “I don’t remember what?”</p><p>Geralt looked up at the ceiling to dramatize being deep in thought. “Hmmm. Let’s see.” Then he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, locking eyes again with Jaskier.</p><p>“You talked to me at your sister’s party last weekend.”</p><p>Jaskier pursed his lips. Something was coming back to him.</p><p>“And you told me that your roommate was going out of town for the holidays.”</p><p>“Uh huh, uh huh,” said Jaskier. This was beginning to sound familiar.</p><p>“Then you said,” the corners of his mouth twitched, "that you were going to be so very lonely—“</p><p>Jaskier sucked his lips in and nodded along.</p><p>“And what you really needed was a strapping man to come stay the night and keep you safe.”</p><p>A cackle burst from Jaskier. Yes. He thought he’d dreamed it but...right. He’d just been sauced.</p><p>“And since you were straddling me and whispering in my ear at the moment, I assumed you meant me.”</p><p>Jaskier was giggling helplessly now and Geralt joined in, shoulders shaking.</p><p>“I did. I did mean you,” said Jaskier sucking in a breath between giggles and wiping his eyes. “Wow, I’m smooth.”</p><p>“Yes. Yes you are. And you told me—“</p><p>“Oh boy—“</p><p>“You told me that I’m probably a great astronomy professor because my ass is so circular I can calibrate my instruments to it.”</p><p>Jaskier giggling rolled into belly laughs and he flopped over helplessly, his sides aching. Geralt laughed and buried his face in his hands.</p><p>“Whew,” Geralt said. Then dropped his hands down between his thighs. “I was pretty sure I was gonna get lucky. But then you wandered off.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” said Jaskier, gasping from laughter. “I’m a complete nightmare.”</p><p>“You’re fucking adorable is what you are,” said Geralt, still grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>His words heated Jaskier’s cheeks with delight.</p><p>“Well,” said Jaskier. He smoothed out the non existent wrinkles in his pajamas. “Thank you for coming to my aid.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” said Geralt.</p><p>“I do like you,” said Jaskier. His eyes flickered down.</p><p>“I figured that one out,” said Geralt, his eyes sinking lower, shamelessly drinking up the sight of Jaskier.</p><p>“No,” said Jaskier. He looked back up and smiled a crooked vulnerable smile. “It’s not just the things I said then.”</p><p>“No?” asked Geralt.</p><p>“No. There’s more,” said Jaskier. He looked down at his fingers, which were now fiddling with the buttercups on his pajamas. “You’re thoughtful. And sweet.”</p><p>Geralt watched him, eyes growing softer and softer until Jaskier thought he would melt into a puddle.</p><p>“And you’re smart,” he continued. “And you have this dry sense of humor, where people can’t tell half the time whether you’re joking or not, which I find extremely entertaining.”</p><p>“Is that so,” rumbled Geralt. His eyes flicked down to Jaskier’s lips.</p><p>“It is,” said Jaskier.</p><p>Geralt slid closer. Jaskier’s heart thumped so hard he was sure Geralt would be able to hear it.</p><p>Geralt slid his fingers up Jaskier’s thigh. Everywhere they touched grew warm.</p><p>Geralt reached with his other hand to cradle his jaw. Jaskier’s eyes fluttered closed at the warm, tender touch. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. He wanted to slow time down so that he could commit every sensation to memory.</p><p>Geralt traced soft circles with his fingertips behind his ear, which somehow eased tension throughout Jaskier's body. He opened his eyes to see Geralt looking at him with such hunger that his hips rolled slightly towards him of their own accord.</p><p>“Careful,” murmured Geralt.</p><p>Jaskier tipped up his face and his lips parted eagerly in anticipation.</p><p>Geralt pressed his lips against his softly at first, teasing and mischievous. Jaskier sunk into the kiss, scrambling at Geralt’s neck, drawing a deep chuckle from him. Jaskier inhaled his warmth and grazed his tongue against Geralt’s lips. He whined and licked, parting Geralt’s lips. A growl rolled from Geralt to meet him.</p><p>“So you’ll stay,” said Jaskier between panting breaths.</p><p>Geralt squeezed his hips and kissed him deeper still.</p><p>“I’ll stay,” he replied. “I brought my pajamas. Too late to back out now.”</p><p>“Good,” said Jaskier. “Because I have no intention of wandering off this time.”</p><p>
  <strong>Essi, December 31st</strong>
</p><p>Essi had an extra key so she let herself in and dropped her bags by the door. She’d had an amazing time but had not forgotten about her melancholy big brother.</p><p>She had come to his place straight from the bus station.</p><p>“I’m here!! Happy New Year!” she shouted.</p><p>There was nothing but silence. She focused and realized there were muffled sounds coming from the study.</p><p>She walked down the hall and the noises grew louder. Then she threw open the door and saw the last thing she expected to see.</p><p>Jaskier and Geralt stood on the loveseat, straddling a broom. Jaskier had on a red shirt and Geralt a blue one. They both had their arms thrown wide.</p><p>“What the hell?” Essi exclaimed.</p><p>Jaskier jumped down and bound over to wrap his arms around her. “You’re back!”</p><p>Geralt’s sheepishly stepped down and leaned the broom against the wall. He casually reached for a phone on a tripod and poked the screen a few times.</p><p>“I’ve been texting you! I thought you broke the other ankle!”</p><p>Jaskier kissed her cheek. “Nope!”</p><p>“Wait! You’re walking on it!” Essi gestured wildly at Jaskier's ankle.</p><p>“It was just a strain! Aren't you glad I’m better?!” he said airily, shrugging.</p><p>“You mean this whole time I thought my poor brother was home lonely with a hurt ankle you’re here with my roommate doing—-what exactly?” she demanded.</p><p>Geralt sidled up to Essi and draped his arm around her. “Welcome back Essi.” He kissed the top of her head.</p><p>“We’re recreating our favorite scenes with Miguel and Tulio! Now that I have a hot boyfriend, he has to help my tiktok go viral.”</p><p>Essi sputtered. “Boy—“</p><p>“You were right!” said Jaskier. “Don’t you just love being right?”</p><p>Essi looked up from Geralt to Jaskier and back again.</p><p>“I really do.”</p><p>“Consider it my new years present for you,” said Jaskier, "you get to be right. Just for today."</p><p>Geralt and Jaskier squeezed Essi between them in a tight hug.</p><p>
  <strong>Geralt, 11:59am</strong>
</p><p>The kitchen was warm and bustling and filled with friends. There was Essi, Priscilla, and several of her friends from school. Most of the friends in attendance had witnessed Jaskier throwing himself at Geralt at the last party, so there were hoots and hollers and backslaps. Jaskier bowed theatrically, soaking up the kudos. Geralt tried not to blush, but he was proud.  </p><p>Just before midnight, they all gathered in the kitchen and filled their glasses with bubbly.</p><p>As the group chanted the countdown, Geralt’s arms were snug around Jaskier’s waist, thumbs idly caressing the bare skin beneath his shirt. The heavy comfort of Jaskier’s tousled head leaning back on his shoulder was something Geralt hadn’t even known he’d needed until he’d gotten it.</p><p>"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted.</p><p>Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s hips and turned him around to face him, chest swelling at the sight of of his blue eyes gazing at him from behind lowered lashes. He pulled Jaskier in for a deep, hopeful kiss. Then he raised a glass and leaned over to murmur in his ear.</p><p>“A toast to sleepovers,” he said.</p><p>“To many more," said Jaskier.</p><p>Jaskiers eyes shone and Geralt gathered him into a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!! I love comments so feel free to tell me what you think.</p><p>I was given a tumblr prompt to write a sleepover. It was supposed to be a tumblr ficlet but as our favorite bard says, and yet here we are.</p><p>Oh and someone on twitter mentioned that Geralt should be dressed like Dean Winchester in a Modern AU and I thought hey sure I'll do that. XD</p><p>I wasn’t even supposed to think about it or beta this, it was supposed to be a casual thing (and it is) but I still managed to bug MandaLynn04 multiple times about the ending, so thanks bb for your feedback!! 💜</p><p>And if you enjoyed, consider subscribing xo. I have three major WIPs going on. Come join the party 😃</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>